


You Belong With Me

by AdventurousLadder



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Evan has a ukulele, Fluff, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/pseuds/AdventurousLadder
Summary: Jared Kleinman is a closet fan of Taylor Swift.What happens when Evan finds out?Obviously, he whips out his ukulele





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> In Dear Evan Hansen's Playbill, the guys who made it said that the songs in the musical are made to sound like songs that the characters themselves listen to.
> 
> Jared's /cut/ song 'Goin' Viral' has a weirdly similar melody to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. You could literally play the instrumental to You Belong With Me and sing the words to Goin' Viral and it wouldn't be too far off (until you get to the bridge)
> 
> Coincidence?  
I think not

"What thE FUCK EVAN?" Jared yelled at the top of lungs running his hand through his hair as he read the envelope Evan gave him.

"I kind of thought that would be a good thing." Evan said unsure of himself all of a sudden.

Evan had ended up giggling a little despite feeling quite anxious. _Darn, am I doing something wrong here? _SinceJared was practically red with some emotion Evan could not comprehend at the moment.

"What would make YOU of all people think that I would EVER want to go to a Taylor Swift concert?"

"I just heard you the other day. It was actually pretty great."

_He couldn't have. There is no way in hell that a living breathing human being is allowed to hear me SING along to Taylor Swift. It was really late at night too so if Evan FUCKIGN heard it..._

"How much did you hear?" Jared asked Evan staring at him like his parents just caught him watching something he shouldn't.

"All of it." Jared flopped onto their big sofa. _This canNOT be happening_. "You sounded great, sweetie." Evan slumped down onto Jared kissing his forehead. "Which song was it?"

"What?"

"Last night. The song that you were singing?"

"you belong with me..." Jared whispered too quietly.

"What? I can't hear you."

"YOU BELONG WITH ME. IT'S THE BEST ONE" Jared yelled, Evan falling off the couch.

"Wait. Let me get my ukulele. Please just stay there." Evan stood up, throwing a blanket on Jared who is pretty confused and just a tad concerned now. At least he was warm.

A second felt like an eternity as Evan got his ukulele and looked up the chords to the song on his phone. The font was too small and the words would not fit the screen but it was fine.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhh." Evan said squinting at the screen putting one of Jared's knockoff airpods in his ear. Then he strummed a D major chord. Then an A major and then an E minor and then a G major. Then he started humming along with the song in his earbud. "Is that how the song goes?"

"What?" Jared says taking him back to Earth.

"The song? It goes like this right?"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess." Jared says sitting up now trying to read the words to confirm that it is indeed 'You Belong to Me' by Taylor Swift.

"Mind if you sing it?" Evan looks at Jared and catches his shocked expression. "If you want to that is. But if you don't want to I guess, I could play along. But I truly understand if you don't want to since I only got this ukulele a month ago so I get if you don't really want to hear me not really understand how to use this thing. But-"

"Evan FUCKING Hansen. Oh, wait no, I'm so sorry..." Jared yelled and grabbed on Evan as he was about to fall off the sofa in fear for the second time like a scared little goat. "But, really. I'm fuckin down to singing Taylor Swift with you and I'm actually so goddamn thankful for the tickets since I never thought I would have the testicles to show myself at such a place. So can you just rub your small guitar?"

Evan let out a little chuckle "Alright."

Then they jammed to Taylor Swift for an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> The chords are correct but if you need them (sorry if they are slightly incorrect):
> 
> (You Belong With Me)  
Verses- D/A/Em/G  
Pre-Chorus- Em/G/D/A  
Chorus- D/A/Em/G  
Bridge- Em/G/D/A
> 
> (Goin' Viral)  
Verses- D/A/Bm/G/D/A  
Pre-Chorus- Bm/D/G/A  
Chorus- D/A/Bm/G  
Bridge- (Bm/G/D/A) x2 E/C/A/E/F#m/D#  
Last Chorus- E/B/A/E/D/A/E


End file.
